vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Myth)
Summary Zeus is a god in Greek Mythology as well as in Roman Mythology, where he is known as Jupiter. Zeus is the god of the sky and thunder/lightning, and ultimately the king of the gods on Mount Olympus. He is the son of Kronos and brother to Poseidon and Hades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely''' 4-B''' | Low 2-C Name: Zeus, Jupiter Origin: Greek/Roman mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Olympian god, King of the Greek Pantheon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (types 1, 3, 4 and 5), can make curses, Transmutation (Turned Orion into a constellation), Shapeshifting (turn into a giant version of himself), Can turn into light, Petrification, Can change others' genders, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (In his true form), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, BFR (Sent the Titans and Typhon to Tarturus), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can keep the sun and moon from moving), Power Bestowal (Granted Memnon immortality), Resurrection (Ressurrected Memnon and Pelops), Empathic Manipulation (Caused Porphyrion to lust after Hera), Power Negation (Killed the god Phaethon, even though gods in Greek mythology cannot be killed), Fate Manipulation | Absorption, Creation, Life Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought and bested Typhon who was much larger than our Sun. In the Dionysiaca, he fought both Gaia and Typhon at the same time), likely Solar System level, Possibly Universe level+ '''(Shook the universe by shaking his head. Zeus not holding back, disturbed Chaos and was described as "Heaven and earth crashing together". His lightning bolts created fires that melted the universe to destroy the gigantes. Was part of the Titanomachy, a war between the Olympians and Titans that caused the "Boundless Sea" to ring. Greeks prior to the Hellenistic period believed the earth was surronded by an infinite ocean | '''Universe level+ (Consumed all the gods and everything in existence, becoming one with everything in the process. Said to be the creator of all and giver of life.) Speed: At least Massively FTL combat and travel speed (Kept up with Typhon who can go this fast), Possibly Omnipresent '(Aeschylus proclaimed Zeus was part of everything) | 'Omnipresent (Became one with the universe after consuming all of the gods and everything in existence) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Solar System Class, '''Possible '''Universe level+ | Universal+ Durability: At least Large Star level (Took a brutal beating from Typhon), likely Solar System level, '''Possibly '''Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Possibly Omnipresent Standard Equipment: His lightning bolts, several swords Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscience '''(Has been described as all seeing, aware of all, and not possible to trick him or escape his mind) '''Weaknesses: His pride can make him stubborn. Key: Greek Zeus | Orphic Zeus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) Cthulhu's Profile (This was Greek Zeus) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mythology Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Greek Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Seduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2